TMNT the red cross chapter one Pitch Black
by Rue the Fierce
Summary: This is a fanfic that Shredder meets Pitch Black and Raphael meets my Ocs Scarlet Bloodclaw and Cyan Bloodclaw they are twins from Scotland and they are on a mission but tragedy stricks when They are ambushed and Scarlet gets hurt and she meets Raphael WILL SHE COMPLETE her mission or will she fail her twenty-sixth mission


Raphael wanted to leave the lair. Leonardo was going to far in being " _the leader_ ". He stormed out of the lair with Leo shouting " RAPHAEL! GET BACK HERE!" but he didn't listen to his big brother. He climbed up the ladder pushed up the manhole and breathed the fresh air. He quickly got to the roofs and looked out over the capital of " _Big Apple_ " New York city. Then a blood curdling scream sounded that made Raphael's ears pop. he swiftly turned around as he saw something that made him freeze with fear.

A tall man dressed in a black robe was standing on the other side of the building holding something in his arms. what made Raphael freeze was he was holding a girl with cat ears and a tail and that was ripped to shreds. He man noticed the mutant's seeing his eyes glued on the girl. The man glared as he thought. " _if he finds out ._ ". Pitch raised his nightmare dust arrow and aimed. Raphael's eyes went wide. " _What was going on_." " Who are you?" Raphael asked that seemed to distract the cloaked man " What i am the famous Pitch Black how do you NOT know me!" Pitch asked a little mad." I don't live in New York directly so i never heard the myths." Raphael replied "OH.." Pitch said " _Well that makes sense."_ "What are you doing with the girl." Raphael said " i order you to let her GO!" " Oh so you want me to let her go?" Pitch muttered and took her by the scruff of the neck and hung her over the edge of the building " YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Raphael yelled lunging at felt a yank as some one pulled him back .He half expected to see Leonardo his bossy big brother. He gasped it scared him that it wasn't Leo but what scared him more, that was it was Shredder. " And what do you think YOU"RE doing." He scoffed looking him straight in the struggled to get away from Shredder but was pinned against the wall. Pitch grinned seeing the mutant grabbed and man handle and his hands tied behind his back "Let's get the girl back to the lair." Shredder said looking at Pitch. " Of coarse"Pitch started before Raphael screamed " LET ME GO!" "but what about the turtle." Pitch said giving an evil glare at the turtle who tried to attack him. " Well we can't just leave him here, he will tell others and " _letting him go."_ is definitely **out** of the question." Shredder said grabbing Raphael's lower jaw. " How about we take him back to the lair and torture him." Shredder said with an evil grin which made Raph shiver. " _Or we can just kill 'em_." Pitch muttered his idea but Shredder heard clear as crystal. " That is a good idea." Shredder said twisting Raphael's arms, Raphael screamed in pain as they heard a snapping noise."But the hardest part is **HOW** we kill him." Shredder said grabbing a rag and tying it around Raphael's mouth to drown the pained screams.

Leo looked out side the lair. He was looking for his hot-headed brother. " _He might have gone up-top_." Leo confirmed and started for the ladder when he heard. " Where are you going my son?" It was Master Splinter his father. " Sensei Raphael stormed of and i think he went up-top. may i have permission?" Leo replied and Master Splinter's ears twitched as he heard something, Leo heard something too but he couldn't hear it very well. " Sensei?" Leo asked worry "It's Raphael." Sensei said " He's..." He started again "With Shredder you need to get up there fast."

Leonardo raced looking frantically for his brother then he heard it, a scream of pain and agony, it was Raphael's scream. Leonardo found them quickly. A tall guy in a black cloak with a limp mutant cat nearly ripped to shreds in his arms and across the roof was Shredder and His brother with his hands behind his back at a way not possible to keep them in and a gag covering his mouth. Leo couldn't take his eyes away from his brother's face. It was filled with pain, agony, and pure discomfort. He could hear his brother screaming through the gag as the men were talking, talking bout how they should **KILL** his brother.

"I was thinking we could...hang him." Pitch said "Or maybe we could drown him or feed him to the sharks." Shredder said picturing it. Raphael's eyes widened and he shook but stopped the first time. He felt a jerk of pain in his arms. " I think we should take him back and torture him until he meets his fate." Leo peered from behind the wall, he didn't like what he was hearing. He needed to get him out of here, then he heard the thing that made his heart stop. " Let's do **EXPERIMENTS** on him." Pitch said smirking to him-self. Raphael let out a terrified scream. " SHUT-UP MUTANT!" Shredder said and he PUNCHED him hard. Leo's mouth gaped open. Raphael was flung to the ground. When Raphael lifted his head, A scratch that started on the higher left side of the face and slowly made its way to the chin on the right side. Dirt, blood ,and pieces of cement clung to the scratch. Raphael's breathes were raspy. Pitch's expression was shock, he didn't think a scream deserved that maybe another gag or a punch to the guts but not that. " I know I don't like him but was that necessary i mean just punch him in the gut or give him another gag." Pitch said " **FINE.** " Shredder said he picked up Raphael and punched in the stomach. Leo gasped, Pitch smiled. "That's better." Pitch said " Something to match his face scar." "Get AWAY FROM HIM." Leo yelled and jumped. Shredder and Pitch had surprised looks on their faces. Leo took out his Katana-blades. A blade hit Shredder cutting his arm off luckily the one NOT holding Raphael. " AHHHHHH!" Shredder screamed and dropping Raph do the roof top with a thud. He sliced at Pitch but he vanished leaving black sand behind.

Pitch came toward Raphael swiftly. He picked him up and put him over his shoulder. The girl was on the other shoulder and Pitch let out a scream to alert his brother. He saw Leonardo whip around. For a split second he saw fear in his Brother's eyes. Raphael knew he had to do something, Something he was very good at... _yelling_. He turned his head and **_SCREAMED_** as loud as he could into Pitch's ear. Pitch screamed as his eardrums popped. Pitch dropped the two mutants. Raphael looked at Leo and saw relief in his eyes. Leo rushed forward and yanked his brother out of the way. " Oh my gosh Raph!" Leo hugged his brother tightly. " Ow Leo my arms i think they're broken.* Gasp*" Raphael said through the gag but the leader in blue could tell his brother's voice was weak. Leo stepped back and took off the gag. " Raph are you ...ok?" Leonardo was worried breaking your arms shouldn't make you THAT weak. Raphael didn't answer just breathed heavily. Then Leo remembered, Shredder punched him in the stomach with his blades out. Leo carefully laid his brother back until he laid down completely. A stab wound in his stomach showed with blood. Raphael gasped "Raph are you alright?" Leo said scared he's about to slip away. " L-eo my... m-rms." Raphael voiced slurred. Leo tried to lift his brother but he was too heavy but if he drops him it will cause more pain to his younger brother. Suddenly the weight was lifted, Leo peered behind him.

( Next Chapter will be from Scarlet's point of view ( The Mutant girl) ).


End file.
